Operation Get Together
by Landon Richardson
Summary: Kono Kalakaua had had enough of drowning in the sexual tension between Steve McGarrett and Danni Williams. If they weren't going to do something about it then she would have to instead. It was for their own good after all. (Steve x OC) COMPLETED
1. Danni

Operation get together

By

Landon Richardson

Disclaimer

 **The characters of Steve McGarrett, Chin Ho Kelly, Kono Kalakaua, Adam 'Toast' Charles and anyone else who might sound familiar do not belong to me in any shape or form, I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes**

 **The character of Danni Williams is probably mine by now. Even though she was originally based on male Danny Williams I think it's probably safe to say that's she her own individual character by now, especially since I've created a back ground for her which is different to male Danny's background in the show. This also affects Grace who is different from the show as well in ways.**

 **The character of Special Agent Jack O'Connor, does belong to me though**

 **I should also add that if a character is mentioned who you are not instantly aware of then that character belong to me as well**

Author Note

 **This story was originally on snippets but I decided that snippets was getting complicated so I would instead separate the stories which were more than an one shot and instead put them up as individual stories for people to enjoy and read, rather than them having to go through every snippet to find the second or third part.**

 **This is a short three chapter story and set in November 2010 so 50 have been up and running for about 7 to 8 weeks**

 **I hope you enjoy it!**

Overall Summary

 **Kono Kalakaua had had enough of drowning in the sexual tension between Steve McGarrett and Danni Williams. If they weren't going to do something about it then she would have to instead. It was for their own good after all. (McDanni, female Danni, part of the Danni world**

Chapter Summary

 **Kono Kalakaua sighed as she reached up and rubbed tiredly at her eyes, dropping her pen into the surface of her desk before she flexed her fingers, trying to ease the cramp she was experiencing.**

Overall Romance

 **Steve McGarrett / Danni Williams (McDanni)**

Chapter Romance

 **This time it's safe to say that it's all about McDanni**

Other note

 **Nearly all the places I have stated are either made up or I've got from the internet so I'm sorry in advance if I get an address wrong or anything. My geography on Hawaii is very poor having never been there before!**

Other, other note

 **I don't have a beta so you'll have to forgive any mistakes I make. It doesn't matter how many times I read them, somehow one sneaks though!**

* * *

Chapter One

Danni

* * *

Kono Kalakaua sighed as she reached up and rubbed tiredly at her eyes, dropping her pen into the surface of her desk before she flexed her fingers, trying to ease the cramp she was experiencing. When her cousins who worked in the police force had spoken about their jobs they had certainly left out the never ending supply of paperwork and forms which she had to constantly fill in, the way they had acted it had all been nonstop action. It was no surprise her cousin Chin Ho Kelly had looked so amused the first time he had seen her face at the sight of the files which has landed on her desk, all needing completing by the next day.

She was more used to it now, two months on the job had made sure of that but she still didn't like doing it and she dreaded paperwork days more than any other kind of day that they went through which was saying a lot because they had experienced some truly awful days since they had begun back in September. Days which still had her waking up each night, drenched in sweat with a scream lodged in her throat.

She dropped her hand, looking up through the glass of her office taking in her colleagues. Chin was in his office, typing away at his computer, a look of concentration on his face which often meant he had established some sort of rhythm which wouldn't end until the last wording had been typed. Jack O'Connor was on the phone in his own office, throwing a stress ball up in the air and catching it before repeating the motion as he spoke. Toast was nowhere to be seen and her two bosses were together in Danni Williams's office. She watched curiously as Steve McGarrett paced in front of Danni's desk, a tension to his body which told Kono that the other man was stressed about it though she had no idea what it could be. Steve tended to keep his private life private from the rest of the team, something he had no doubt learnt from the navy. Her gaze dropped from Steve to focus on Danni instead. The other woman was reading something at her desk, nodded every so often in a way that told Kono that Danni was listening to Steve even if she wasn't looking at him. The fact that she wasn't looking at him didn't seem to bother Steve in the slightest.

It was a regular occurrence to see Steve in Danni's office or Danni's in Steve's office on a daily basis though Kono had no idea what the pair of them talked about with each other. Sometimes she thought it was about their cases, other times it seemed more personal if the looks on their faces were anything to go by.

It seemed to be more and more personal each time they spoke though. She wondered whether they even realised the way they were with each other or the way they had been skirting around each other since day one. If they did they weren't acting like they were ever going to act on it. It was so frustrating to watch. The one time she had broached it to Chin when they had been at the bar during team drinks, he had told her not to interfere with it and to let them get on with it. Kono had agreed at the time but the more she had watched them and seen them together the more she was determined to get them together. The secret romantic in her demanded it.

She carried on watching the pair of them, waiting until Steve turned and left Danni's office and headed back into his own, closing the door behind him. She stayed sitting for a moment before she came to her feet and headed out of her office and across the way to Danni's, she knocked in the door, entering it when Danni waved her in. She closed the door behind her, smiling at Danni when the other woman smiled at her.

"Hey Kono" Danni said softly. "Everything okay? You're not having trouble with the Wilkins case are you?" She asked her.

"Naw I got all that covered sis" Kono said, taking the seat on the opposite side of Danni's desk, leaning back into it. "The Boss seems pretty heated up over something, what's up with him?" She asked curiously. Danni's grey eyes flickered up to meet hers for a moment, searching them carefully before she looked back down at the papers she was working through.

"His sister Mary is flying in tomorrow for a visit and it's got him pretty worked up. He'll be fine though, he always is." Danni commented, her voice taking on a tone which told Kono that Danni wouldn't be saying anything more on the subject.

"Visiting family can always be a nightmare" Kono remarked lightly. "At least he has you to talk to about it"

Danni tilted her head to the side, looking closely at Kono again before she spoke.

"That he does, I'm his partner it kind of goes with the job" She remarked lightly. Kono nodded.

"I'm sure it does" Kono agreed. Danni frowned slightly before she leaned back in her chair.

"Is there something you want to say Kono?" She queried,

"Nope, I just think it's good that the boss man has you to rely on. He clearly needs you" She commented before she stood up, flashing Danni a smile. "I best get on with my paperwork, unfortunately it's not going to go anywhere if I don't however much I might want it to" She said, flashing Danni smile as she lifted her hand up in a wave and turned leaving the office, a grin coming to her face.

Hopefully she had managed to plant one seed in Danni's head about her and Steve. Now all she had to do was wait until the opportunity to plant another one came up.

Kono was determined that she would get Steve and Danni together if it was the last thing she did.

God knows they needed each other and besides if Steve was happy than the rest of them could be happy as well because he would relax.

It was a win, win situation for all.

* * *

Author Note

 **Thanks for taking the time to read.**

 **An especially big thank you if you've taken the time to leave a review, follow or favourite the story. I really appreciate it.**


	2. Steve

Operation Get Together

By

Landon Richardson

Disclaimer

 **The characters of Steve McGarrett, Chin Ho Kelly, Kono Kalakaua, Adam 'Toast' Charles and anyone else who might sound familiar do not belong to me in any shape or form, I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes**

 **The character of Danni Williams is probably mine by now. Even though she was originally based on male Danny Williams I think it's probably safe to say that's she her own individual character by now, especially since I've created a back ground for her which is different to male Danny's background in the show. This also affects Grace who is different from the show as well in ways.**

 **The character of Special Agent Jack O'Connor, does belong to me though**

 **I should also add that if a character is mentioned who you are not instantly aware of then that character belong to me as well**

Author Note

 **This story was originally on snippets but I decided that snippets was getting complicated so I would instead separate the stories which were more than an one shot and instead put them up as individual stories for people to enjoy and read, rather than them having to go through every snippet to find the second or third part.**

 **Here's chapter two for you all!**

 **Enjoy**

Overall Summary

 **Kono Kalakaua had had enough of drowning in the sexual tension between Steve McGarrett and Danni Williams. If they weren't going to do something about it then she would have to instead. It was for their own good after all. (McDanni, female Danni, part of the Danni world**

Chapter Summary

 **It was harder to get Steve alone than Kono had initially anticipated.**

Overall Romance

 **Steve McGarrett / Danni Williams (McDanni)**

Chapter Romance

 **This time it's safe to say that it's all about McDanni**

Other note

 **Nearly all the places I have stated are either made up or I've got from the internet so I'm sorry in advance if I get an address wrong or anything. My geography on Hawaii is very poor having never been there before!**

Other, other note

 **I don't have a beta so you'll have to forgive any mistakes I make. It doesn't matter how many times I read them, somehow one sneaks though!**

* * *

Chapter Two

Steve

* * *

It was harder to get Steve alone than Kono had initially anticipated.

After her talk with Danni, she had found herself focusing more and more on the idea that Steve and Danni liked each other, not only that they liked each other but that they would actually be good together. They were brilliant at being work partners, understanding each other instantly, having conversation with each other without speaking a word. Steve seemed to always know what Danni was thinking and Danni always seemed to know what Steve was feeling. It was amazing to watch them in action together.

But there was still that unresolved sexual tension and heat between them, it was undeniable and they all felt it. Even Chin, who Kono knew from experience put on shutters when it came to other people's love life, had admitted that he thought there was something happening between Steve and Danni. God knew enough of their suspects had asked how long the pair of them had been married and she was pretty sure that half of CSU, HPD and the ME office were waiting to receive their wedding invitations in the post.

It was just too easy to forget the fact that Steve and Danni had only known each other for six weeks when they already acted the way they did.

Kono was determined to get the pair of them together regardless of Chin's warnings to stay out of it. The two of them belonged together but they were both clearly clueless, probably due to the fact that she was positive the pair of them had been badly hurt in their pasts, and were probably too concerned about being burned again to see what was right in front of them.

Danni had been easy to approach, a simply visit to her office with a casual comment about how much Steve needed her had caused a change in the blonde woman. It wasn't anything too dramatic, there was no sudden declaration of love towards their boss, instead Danni seemed to watch him more closely and Kono had noticed that the pair of them did a lot more together than they had done before Kono had planted the seed in Danni's head.

It couldn't just be down to Danni though, if Steve didn't start showing some interest back in a way that Danni could recognise then she would be gone, no doubt straight to Ryan Moore because Kono, like most of the other people who knew the pair of them, didn't quite believe that all there had ever been between Danni and Ryan was friendship. Kono was pretty positive that Ryan Moore had been in Danni's bed though neither of them had ever admitted it.

Kono couldn't let that happen which meant that she needed to speak to Steve and get the second seed planted and quickly.

She had been working on it for two weeks when finally the opportunity arrived for her.

They were mid case trying to hunt down a killer who was targeting native men. Danni had stayed behind in the office with Toast to help him research because of the time and the need to pick up her daughter from school. Steve had frowned slightly, looking disappointed at the news before his blue looking eyes had moved around their faces, stopping on Kono. He nodded at her, informing her to get her things together because she was with him.

Kono had nearly danced a small jig of joy on the spot. Finally she had her chance. She had waited until Chin and Jack had disappeared into Jack's car, quickly climbing into the driver seat of her car before Steve could demand the keys from her and started the engine. The minute Steve had closed the door behind her, she was off.

The crime scene was a good twenty minutes away which would give her time to do this. The only question was how.

The first ten minutes passed in a mixture of talk about the case and what they would find at the scene and silence. Steve merely staring out of the window thoughtfully as though there was something on his mind. For a moment she considered asking him what the matter was but she quickly dismissed it. Steve was her boss after all and there were some boundaries which even Kono didn't want to cross.

A small smile came to her face as she finally came up with the best way of broaching the subject with him.

Clearing her throat slightly she spoke.

"Danni seems like a really good mom to Grace" She stated, aware of Steve instantly turning from the window to look at her, a searching look in the slightly narrowed gaze as though he was trying to see exactly where she was heading with the topic.

"She is" He replied. "Gracie is lucky to have her."

"She is" Kono agreed before she made a show of sighing, keeping her gaze fixed out of the window screen as she easily wove her small car in-between the growing traffic. "It must be hard though"

"Hard?" Steve queried, his frown becoming more pronounced.

"Well yeah, I know Duncan is here on the island and everything but who else does Danni really have? All her family are back in New Jersey, she gave up everything to come out here for Grace. Her friends, her family, her job, her status because she was a lead Homicide Detective with her own unit and that's a big deal boss. Now she's reliant on herself only. I mean she gets on okay with Duncan from what I gather but I mean come on. I can imagine it's hard enough to be divorce without having to rely on him in an emergency. She probably feels like she can't ask everyone for help because if it got back to his ex than he might use it against her. I know he says he doesn't want full custody of Grace and that he's happy with the way things are but that doesn't mean he's always going to be happy with it. What if one day he changes his mind, all of a sudden? All these favours aren't favours anymore, they're ammunition that he can use against her. I'm just saying it's hard for her though you would never realise it from the way she is."

"The way she is?" Steve repeated after a pause. Kono nodded, risking a quick glance at him to see that he was staring down at his lap.

"Well she's Danni isn't she, she could be dying inside but you would never know it because she never shows everything. I figure that every time she looks thoughtful it's because there's something troubling her. Hopefully she'll realise that she can rely on us in the future even if it's just someone she can talk to. She's a strong woman but even the strong can eventually bend and break if there's too much pressure placed on them. At least that's what Chin said in his roundabout way." She commented with a sigh.

Steve made a sound of acknowledgement at the back of his throat but remained quiet, a thoughtful look on his face as though he was considering everything that Kono had just stated.

She hid a grin, remaining quiet as they drove to the scene, safe in the knowledge that the second seed had been well and truly planted.

* * *

Author Note

 **Thanks for taking the time to read.**

 **An especially big thank you if you've taken the time to leave a review, follow or favourite the story. I really appreciate it.**


	3. Kono

Operation Get Together

By

Landon Richardson

Disclaimer

 **The characters of Steve McGarrett, Chin Ho Kelly, Kono Kalakaua, Adam 'Toast' Charles and anyone else who might sound familiar do not belong to me in any shape or form, I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes**

 **The character of Danni Williams is probably mine by now. Even though she was originally based on male Danny Williams I think it's probably safe to say that's she her own individual character by now, especially since I've created a back ground for her which is different to male Danny's background in the show. This also affects Grace who is different from the show as well in ways.**

 **The character of Special Agent Jack O'Connor, does belong to me though**

 **I should also add that if a character is mentioned who you are not instantly aware of then that character belong to me as well**

Author Note

 **This story was originally on snippets but I decided that snippets was getting complicated so I would instead separate the stories which were more than an one shot and instead put them up as individual stories for people to enjoy and read, rather than them having to go through every snippet to find the second or third part.**

 **Here's the final chapter for you!**

 **Enjoy**

Overall Summary

 **Kono Kalakaua had had enough of drowning in the sexual tension between Steve McGarrett and Danni Williams. If they weren't going to do something about it then she would have to instead. It was for their own good after all. (McDanni, female Danni, part of the Danni world**

Chapter Summary

 **Kono hadn't been expecting to see Steve at her door that evening.**

Overall Romance

 **Steve McGarrett / Danni Williams (McDanni)**

Chapter Romance

 **This time it's safe to say that it's all about McDanni**

Other note

 **Nearly all the places I have stated are either made up or I've got from the internet so I'm sorry in advance if I get an address wrong or anything. My geography on Hawaii is very poor having never been there before!**

Other, other note

 **I don't have a be ta so you'll have to forgive any mistakes I make. It doesn't matter how many times I read them, somehow one sneaks though!**

* * *

Chapter Three

Kono

* * *

Kono hadn't been expecting to see Steve at her door that evening*.

She had settled down for the night after a hard week at work, turning down every invitation which she had received from her friends to go out and instead had come straight home, jumping in the shower and allowing the hot water to pound against her aching muscle, wishing that she had a bath like she knew Danni did so she could just lay there and relax. Changing into her PJs had been the next step before she had placed an order with her favourite Chinese takeaway, Ice cream was already in the freezer for afters and she had two girlie movies picked out ready to watch.

She could already picture the looks on her male teammate's faces if they knew what she was watching but Kono had the feeling that Danni would have understood, god knew there were enough films in the other woman's DVD collection which could have been described as chick flicks.

She took a sip of her red wine, glancing towards the door when the doorbell went off and came to her feet with a smile, scooping the money off the coffee door and headed over to the door and pulling it open, her eyes widening when she opened the door and saw Steve standing in front of her instead of the Chinese takeout guy.

"Boss? What are you doing here? Have we got a case?" She asked, mentally yelling in her head at the thought of having to abandon her night in to trek over to some god forsaken crime scene. Could they really not just have one night where the criminal element of Hawaii gave them a break? She wasn't asking for much after all, just the odd day here and there.

"No new case" Steve assured her, his face blank of expression, like it had been the first time they met during his father's case. Kono frowned slightly, her hand tightening round the edge of the door, wondering what was wrong with him. Had something happened to one of the others?

"Okay then" She said slowly "Well in that case how can I help you? Danni's not here if you are looking for her. She's coming round on Sunday" Kono remarked.

"I know" Steve said with a nod. "Danni's at home cooking dinner for us, she's too tired after the last case to go out so we're having a night in." He remark, the comment causing Kono's eyes to widen, not only at the fact that Steve and Danni clearly had plans together which sounding suspiciously like a date but that Steve had referred to wherever they were as home, was he talking about his home? "I suppose you're wondering what I'm doing here?" He said, attracting her attention back to him.

"The thought had crossed my mind boss" She told him dryly, a smile coming to her face when her comment caused him to huff in amusement.

"I came to tell you that I know what you're doing Kono and I want you to stop. I know you're interfering because you care but it's still interfering and I don't appreciate it." He told her, the comment making Kono frown.

"Doing what exactly?" She asked him, casting her mind back to the past month wondering what Steve exactly was talking about. It couldn't be work related because she tended to follow their lead with little question. Steve sighed, running a hand through his short dark hair. A look in his eyes which pointed to him being annoyed that she didn't know what he was talking about.

"Interfering with me and Danni" He clarified. "That discussion you had with me in the car a couple of weeks ago when we were on the case? I know what you were doing. Clearly it worrying you for some reason so I'm here to set your mind at ease before you worry Danni. Danni and I are fine, we're…. we're happy" He said, hesitating for a moment. "And we'll soon be even happier"

"So you plan to make a move on her then?" Kono asked, crossing her arms over her chest and giving him a challenging look. "Because Danni is something special boss and just because you don't see it or don't want to make a move, it doesn't mean that others won't." she pointed out.

"Kono" Steve said mildly, an undertone of rebuke to his voice. "I know you care and I know how important Danni is to you but I got this. So no more trying to match make us together okay? I got a plan so let me action it without interference?" He said.

Kono stared at him, seeing the determined glint to his eyes and wondered for a moment what he would do if Kono disagreed with him. She wouldn't of course. She didn't want to risk the operation so instead she just nodded at him.

"I got it boss, you won't hear a peek out of me about it" She promised. "And" She went on to clarify when he opened his mouth. "I won't mention to anyone that you were here or what we discussed."

"Good" Steve said with a nod at her, a look of relief coming to his eyes. "I got to get back home. I only stopped off at my old place to pick up some spice Danni needed, she'll start to worry is I'm not back soon. Enjoy your Chinese" He remarked with a glance over his shoulder as a car pulled up to the kerb.

"See you Monday boss" Kono said, smiling when he lifted his hand up in acknowledgement and headed down the path, nodding at the takeaway man when they passed each other.

Kono turned her attention to the man, making small talk with him and handing him the money, taking her change for him, unsurprised to see that Steve was already gone when she looked up.

Closing the door she grinned to herself as she settled herself down on the sofa.

That couldn't have gone any better if she had tried.

Perhaps if 50 ever failed she could try her hand at opening a matchmaking and making people own up to things they may not have done so otherwise.

She certainly had a talent for it.

* * *

Author Note

 **Thank for taking the time to read**

 **An especially big thank you if you've taken the time to review, follow or favourite the story, I really appreciate it!**


End file.
